


E Correi

by Ruefully_yours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potterverse - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruefully_yours/pseuds/Ruefully_yours
Summary: 5 instances Felix called you those words and the one time he meant it.





	E Correi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in delving into this fandom after being the requester of fics from several Tumblr writers out there (thank you for indulging me for that by the way!)
> 
> I'll be cross posting my works from Tumblr to here so watch out for those fics, okay?
> 
> Another thing you should know is that I opt to use my fanfiction name: Ruefully~Yours here in ao3. Though you may also know me as @ontowanderlust and @aliaisreal in Tumblr

The first time Felix had called you those words was during one of your late night adventures.

Granted, you didn’t mean for anyone to find out about your habitual sneak off to find clues about Jacob’s disappearance, but you weren’t as discreet as you thought you were.

“And where are you off to now, Y/N?”

You jumped slightly at the suddenness of the voice, facing the surly third year boy, Felix Rosier, who at some point you couldn’t understand, had developed this obvious dislike on your person.

“Heeey Felix,” you mumbled, hiding the parchment you found from his view as he raised his eyebrows at you. “What are you doing? Why are you still up? Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?” You fired nervously, making his expression darken as he glared at you.

“You’re going to do something stupid again, aren’t you?” He groaned to which you smiled innocently.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you tried to play innocent, making him sneer at you.

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing but for the love of Merlin, stop costing us house points!” He hissed, making you turn back to him.

“ _I’m_ costing us house points? _I’m the main earner of them aside from you!_ ”

He scoffed. “Is that so, _e correi_? Then pray tell, how come we are in fourth place this morning when I had earned thirty points in Transfiguration yesterday?”

 _This morning?_ You frowned. _But that wasn’t-_ you interrupted your thoughts as you stared at him, realization creeping in.

It wasn’t because of his accusation- _false accusation,_ mind you but more of what he had just called you.

“Wh-what did you just called me?” Eyes wide, you stuttered as your train of thoughts became garbled and jumbled up, wanting nothing more than to find out where he learned those words, not even remembering to rebuff his accusation.

His face held that triumphant smirk that only Slytherins had mastered. “So you admit it then?”

 _Admit what?_ You shook your head as if to snap out of a trance. “What, no! That was Merula’s doing! She was the one who talked back to Professor Flitwick!” You explained to him, making him soften his expression. “But seriously, what did you call me and how did you know about that?”

The smug look that was creeping on his face made you wonder if he knew the meaning of the words he had uttered and the severity behind it.

“A Slytherin never admits to anything.” He shrugged it off as he made his way back to the boys’ dormitory. “Try not to cost us any more house points, _e correi._ ”

You blinked as you watched him walk away from you as if nothing happened. Even if his tone suggests that he had said those words to irk you, to insult you perhaps but instead, it made you smile as you went on your way.

_He doesn’t know._

* * *

 

_Sophomore: stupid, and proud._

That’s what Felix would describe you if he was asked. Honestly, don’t you have anything better to do than cause more trouble for Slytherin? Like say, your studies and your future?

Robes billowing, his strides were of purpose as he reached the Hospital Wing-where the bloody Baron said you were-and searched for you.

He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he saw you sitting beside an unconscious Rowan-albeit, a bit frazzled and distraught- but unharmed nonetheless until he saw the state of your robes.

“Cursed ice, _are you insane?_ ” He hissed to which earned a shush from you.

“Say it a bit louder, will ya?” You snapped as he sat beside you. “I don’t think they heard it all the way across the east tower.”

One glance at you and he knew that you’ve been through quite a lot so instead of voicing his protests, he simply bit them back and stayed by your side, watching your friend rest.

“One of these days, your stupidity is going to get yourself killed, _e correi._ ”

You looked at him in surprise. _He still remembers that?_

Felix glanced back at you and flickered your forehead in response to your silence to which you flinched at and glared at him. “Just because a year had passed doesn’t mean I’ll forget what to call your kind of idiocy.” He said, standing up to leave you on your vigil.

“Your missed homeworks are placed on your desk, at least have the decency to do them and submit when they are due, _e correi._ I hate to lose house points just because of your incompetency.” He said as you watched him go.

“He doesn’t know what it means, does he?”

You clutched your chest as you turned to your friend who was supposed to be asleep. “Stop surprising me, Khanna,” you mumbled to which she just simply raised her eyebrows at.

That’s the second instance Felix had called you those words, and still you don’t know where he learned those words.

You shook your head, fighting the smile that is creeping to your face. “Nope. He hadn’t the slightest.”

* * *

 

It was during your third year that Felix was appointed as the newest Slytherin Prefect which wasn’t surprising to anyone since they all knew how much of a stickler for rules he is.

Only fitting role for the goody-two-shoes, eh?

Personally, you believed he deserved the responsibility given to him. Not only does he have the knack of following the rules, he is also the main earner of house points for Slytherin-aside from you, that is.

Even though the two of you still don’t see each other eye to eye, you were happy that he was being recognized for what a great role model he is.

Unfortunately for you, that meant he’d be breathing on you and your rag tag group’s necks as he is strict at implementing the rules.

_“It’s five minutes till curfew, Y/N. You’re not going to sneak past me this time,”_

_“Will you focus your attention on your studies? How many house points did you cost us lately?”_

_“Karasu? Really? You’ve recruited that troublemaker from Ravenclaw?”_

The constant need of watching your backs had been the norm ever since you’d winded up with this whole cursed vaults thing though you’d never thought you’d be watching out for…Felix.

It took constant vigilance and effort to get him off of your backs (and by effort, it meant bribing Tonks to distract him while you investigate the vaults.

_“You owe me three butterbeers for this, Y/N! Why can’t you distract your boyfriend yourself?”_

_“He’s not my boyfriend, Tonks!”_ )

And now, here you were with your rag tag group, celebrating your latest discovery of another clue with a round of butterbeer.

Despite your initial hesitation as to whether your rag tag group would be able to withstand each other or not, you found yourself smiling as they share bits about themselves.

Everyone was absorbed by the story Bill was telling you when Tulip smirked at you.

“Tulip, what-”

“Guess Tonks was right. You do have a prefect boyfriend.” She wiggled her eyebrows at you, pulling the attention of your other friends from Bill as they looked in front of your table only to see the ever so stern Slytherin Prefect standing across your booth.

“Y/N, a word if I may?”

 _Shit._ Formal Felix had never been a good omen to anything…especially to you.

Stealing a glance at your fellow Slytherins, you knew they were thinking the same thing, judging by how stiff they were on their seats.

Feigning a smile, you followed him outside and towards the deserted alleyway for privacy.

“Heeey Felix,” you greeted nervously as he watched you fidget underneath his gaze with raised eyebrow. _Deja vu much?_ “Are you here to murder me?” You quickly asked him to which he sighed exasperatedly.

“That depends on the story you’re going to tell me, and the level of idiocy you’ve reached this time, _e correi._ ”

“When will you stop calling me that?” you whined after you told him bits and pieces of what you’ve done to placate him and in response, he simply flicked and poked your forehead.

“Until you’ve matured enough to realize your idiocy, _e correi._ ”

You grinned. “So…never?” You asked him to which he rolled his eyes at but let out a small smile nonetheless.

“I won’t take up too much of your time, your friends must be wondering the severity of my punishment to you by now.” He dismissed as he tilted his head to the side where you saw your not-so-subtle friends trying to eavesdrop on your conversation, making you giggle at their antics.

“Keep yourself out of trouble this summer, Y/N.” And with that, Felix left you with your friends.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Tulip turned to whisper to you, “Idiot isn’t the meaning of that word, is it?”

You hid a smile as you looked at her, shaking your head in response.

That’s what? Third time? By then, you must’ve realized where he learned those words but you knew speculations are nothing without confessions. And you knew that a Slytherin never admits to anything.

* * *

 

If there is anyone you despised more than anything in the world, the award would go to one Patricia Rakepick.

 _Honestly,_ you grumbled underneath your breath as you tried to hide the limp you were sporting as you reached the common room, sighing in relief when you saw it was deserted. _Is she even a curse-breaker for real or was she sent here for me to do her bidding?_

“Where were you this time, Y/N?”

The suddenness of the voice threw you off balance, yelping when your injured leg came contact with pressure.

Felix moved quickly as his arm wrapped around your waist to prevent you from falling while you clutched his shoulder in attempt to save yourself.

You smiled innocently, ignoring the erratic beating of your heart and the frantic fluttering of the butterflies in your stomach. _Does he really have to pull me closer than necessary? Be still, my heart._

“Heeey Felix,” you greeted to which he frowned at as he felt you shifting your weight.

He sighed as he directed you towards one of the couches and casted the healing charm on you.

You stared at him in amazement. “They don’t teach _episkey-_ ”

“Oh please,” he cut you off. “You think I would standby and let troublesome fourth year students like you get hurt all the time? I’m not that heartless, y’know.” he mumbled as he sat beside you.

_Did he just…?_

“So where were you this time?”

You let out a nervous chuckle. “Uh…forbidden forest?” you quickly mumbled, hoping he won’t hear-

“What?” he let out a sharp intake of breath as he turned to you, his gaze had that dangerous glint.

-never mind.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heaved out a heavy sigh. “Of all the stupid things…”

You flinched at his icy tone as you looked down from his gaze, finding the hem of your robes more interesting than his handsome features.

“Were you hurt somewhere else, _e correi_?”

You turned your head faster than a broom as you found him assessing your forearm for any cuts or bruises he missed.

“Y-you’re not going to kill me? Lecture me to death?”

He scoffed. “What for? As it may have escaped your notice, I haven’t been lecturing you to death for years now and I don’t think there aren’t any more derogatory terms to describe you.” He gave you a deadpanned look to which you smiled at.

_If only he knew…_

“And frankly, I know you and I know how important this is to you, who am I to stop you?”

A heartbeat passed.

The next thing he knew, you were tackling him into your famous hugs.

“What in the world…?”

“Thank you,” you breathed out as he eased into your hug and returned it wholeheartedly.

“Just…be careful, please?” he whispered as you relished on his warmth.

“Aww… are you worried about me, Rosier?” You cooed to which he shifted to poke your forehead without breaking his hold on you.

“With the things you involve yourself into? I’ll always worry, _e correi._ ”

You let out a small smirk. “Enough that you had to learn _episkey_ on your own?”

He was silent for a moment. “A Slytherin never admits to anything.”

That’s the fourth instance he called you that. Should you tell him what it means?

* * *

 

“I still don’t see any reason why we’re here,” you told him as you watched him brew this random potion he had wanted to brew with you as his audience.

You knew N.E.W.T.s season is coming so it wasn’t a surprise to see him working his ass off. What you didn’t understand is why he decided to string you along with.

After all, you still have what? Two years before you sit in your N.E.W.T.s so why were you here?

“This potion isn’t taught anywhere in the world but I would like for you to distinguish its features for future reference.” Felix ignored your earlier statement, making you roll your eyes at him.

“So what you’re saying is we’re brewing an illegal potion?” You grinned.

He hummed. “Something like that,” he said as he added more ingredients as he gestured for you to stir clockwise for six times. “Good to know you’re learning, _e correi._ ”

You tensed. In all the years he called you that term, you simply brushed it aside. After all, his actions indicated that he doesn’t know what it meant.

But that was then and this is now.

Your moment with him last year opened a door you’d rather remain shut.

But you couldn’t help yourself, could you?

“Felix,” you called him, the light teasing tone you used earlier was now replaced with seriousness.

A tone he would never thought he’d hear from this lifetime.

“You shouldn’t call people terms in which you’ve no clue as to what it means.” you chided him as he ceased his actions to look you straight in the eye.

Why did you decided to call him out now? Why, out of all the instances he presented did you wish to call it off now on this random day, where he was brewing a potion that somehow elicit a scent that somehow replicates his own shampoo?

He studied you for a bit before sighing. “I see,” he mumbled. “I apologize, _e_ \- Y/N for the sleight I had imposed on your person and for-”

“Don’t!” your frantic response made him catch your gaze. Formal Felix is a bad thing, a very bad thing. You cannot let him continue no matter how hot he sounded when he’s formal. “It’s nothing bad, I assure you, the meaning of that word. It’s just that… you don’t get to call me that. Not when you don’t mean it that way.” You said, fidgeting on your seat.

“Alright,” he said after silence had engulfed both of you. “Enlighten me then. Y/N. What does ‘ _e correi_ ’ mean?”

You opened your mouth to answer him but no words were coming out of your mouth. Do you really wish to tell him the truth? And what will happen then? What if he doesn’t feel-what of your somewhat friendship?

You let out a squeak. “I…think Tulip is calling me, yeah? I think- I have to go now Felix! Enjoy your shampoo- I mean… good luck on your exams!” you floundered as you hastily left the classroom, leaving the Prefect all to himself.

It is quite a sight to see that the famed curse-breaker of Hogwarts took the cowards’ way out.

The fifth instance where he called you that, the opportunity of telling him, and you didn’t take it. Oh well, he’d forgive and forget this, right?

* * *

 

“Finally,”

“It is done!”

“We’ve graduated, bitches!”

You smiled as the rest of your group joined you as they alight the boats used for the last part of your graduation ceremony.

At long last, you finally completed your Hogwarts journey, managed to uncover the last vault resulting to finally finding Jacob.

You should be joyous on this momentous occasion but you couldn’t help but feel a pang- as if someone was missing.

Barnaby approached you. “One last butterbeer before we venture out to the working world?” He asked to which everyone agreed until Tulip’s voice rang out and clear.

“I don’t think Y/N’s joining us,” she said, making you frown at her.

“I swear, Tulip, if this is another of your curse-breaker joke-”

“ _Y/N, a word if I may?_ ”

Your entire being froze as your eyes went wide, looking at your rag tag group who were all but smirking at you.

If it weren’t for the fact that Barnaby patted your shoulder as you watched your friends left you alone, you would say that the voice you haven’t heard in two years-save when you two were having that howler war- had come to haunt you on your graduation day.

Is this fate’s way of getting even with you those times you joked your death was by your former prefect’s hands?

“Well? Aren’t you gonna turn around?” Felix’s impatient tone snapped you out of your reverie as you slowly but surely faced him.

“Heeey Felix,” you muttered weakly, earning a raised eyebrow in return.

“Oh Merlin, what did you do this time, _e correi_?”

You couldn’t help but took a sharp intake of breath. “Didn’t I tell you-”

“-not to call you that unless I meant it.” Felix finished for you as he stepped towards you. “How daft do you think I am? Why did you think I kept calling you that after your third year?”

_What the hell?_

“You knew?” You gasped as you felt his arms sneaking around your waist. “After all this time, you freaking knew?”

After two years of not seeing each other, you would think his face would change even just a bit of slightest. Just a splash of ugliness, y’know? So that you’ll have a reason not to fall completely helpless against him.

Is it possible for someone to get hotter even after puberty?

_Damn you and those glasses, Rosier._

“Not at first,” he confessed as he poked your forehead. “But then I wondered, where can you find someone who had been scolded and insulted to death smile even after those harsh words were directed upon them?” He asked to which you had the decency to look away in embarrassment.

“So, how’d you knew?”

“Through your father, or course.” You looked at him with confusion on your eyes. “Well, not directly but through the letters he sent you. I hoped you learned how to put your letters away and not just let them lie around in the common room for all to see.”

_So that’s how he learned those words!_

You huffed as you rolled your eyes. “Alright, let’s hear it then. What does **_e correi_** mean?”

He smirked as he leaned his forehead against yours. “ _ **My love,**_ ” you couldn’t help but gaze upon his eyes, mesmerized by the sincerity it held. “… _e correi diu._ ”

A grin broke upon your lips as you watched his eyes dart upon them. Leaning in, just an inch, you mumbled your response, “ _I love you too_ , Rosier.”


End file.
